Why Dorothy And Toto Went Over The Rainbow
by overthemoon07
Summary: My Crossover. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why Dorothy and Toto Went Over The Rainbow…  
Author: Ms. Friz **discoapocalypse**)  
Feedback: is better than Mark's spaz dance. Well, not quite… but close.  
Pairing: Mimi/Roger, Maureen/Joanne  
Word Count: 742  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: General/Humor/Cross over  
Summary: Chapter 1. Christmas Eve, December 24th, 10 P.M, Eastern Standart Time, Maureen and Joanne find Mimi on the streets and bring her back to the loft. As she "dies", she visits Angel… just not in the warm white light.  
Notes:  
Special Thanks: to my Angel, my Roger and my Joannes  
Spoilers: Hehe… none for you.  
Warnings: Post-Angel… sorry guys.  
Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I rent. Nor do I own Oz and it's inhabitants.

Chapter One

I Should Tell You

"Mark! Roger! Anyone, help!"

"Maureen?" Mark shouted as he rushed to the open window.

"It's Mimi!"

Collins jumped over the couch and knocked into Mark, nearly pushing the both of them out the window. Below on the street stood a distraught diva, a bundle of something in her arms and her girlfriend standing beside her, looking just as scared.

"I can't get her up the stairs!" Maureen shouted.

"Hurry!" Joanne called, waving at the boys.

"Rog! It's Mimi!" Collins shouted, clambering back through the loft and towards the stairs.

"No!" Roger shouted, scrambling towards the window as the cameraman pushed him towards the door.

"Come on, Rog," Mark urged. "She needs you. Come on."

"There's no room on the couch!" Joanne cried frantically.

"Put her on the table!"

Maureen threw her body across the table and dragged along it, brushing everything onto the floor in a loud crash. Joanne chucked a pillow at her, which she quickly caught and tossed onto the table.

"Come on," Collins panted as he and Roger struggled to support the young girl. "Lay her down. Quick."

"Roger," she murmured quietly as the boys set her on the cold metal table.

"I'm right here, baby," he said, crawling up beside her, grabbing her hands and leaning down close. "I'm right here."

She forced a weak smile as her body shook. "I'm freezing."

"Here," Collins said, taking off the jacket his Angel had bought for him one year ago that very night. "Keep her warm."

"We need some heat. And something to eat," Mark said as he nervously pulled at his earlobe.

"I'm afraid she needs more than heat," Collins murmured.

"Collins'll call for a doctor, honey," Maureen said, running her fingers through Mimi's dark hair.

"Don't," Mimi protested, but Roger drew a finger to her lips hushing her.

Collins scrambled towards the phone, nearly pulling it out of the wall in his hurry. "Hello, 911… I'm on hold!"

"Roger…"

"I'm here," he said, stroking her face as he covered her body with his, trying to warm her. "I'm here."

"I should tell you," she whispered. "That Benny wasn't any-"

"Shh," he smiled sadly. "I know. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't cause I didn't,"

"I know," she spoke quietly, her trembling fingers clutching his. "I should tell you I love you…" she managed before turning away and coughing.

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar? Hold on there's something you should here. It isn't much, but it took all year."

Mimi tried her hardest to hold on, to focus on Roger, to listen to his song. She closed her eyes as his voice cut through the heavy air and she listened as he sang. _Roger… I can't hold on much longer. I love you. _Mimi felt a strange sensation take over her body. It was cold and it was fantastic and it was strange and it was amazing. It was a new high, not like when she'd shot up, but she felt like she was flying. And everything began to spin. She was spinning and flying and there was a beautiful song and she was happy and warm. And just like that it stopped. Her eyelashes batted open and her lungs screamed for air. She sat up and inhaled deeply, coughing and sputtering. She reached to brush her hair back and swatted at two braids hanging from her head. _I don' remember braiding my hair…_ she thought to herself. _And what the fuck am I wearing?_

She slid slowly off of the cold metal table and stood up, straightening out. A blue-checkered dress clung loosely to her thin figure, stopping right above her knees. She smoothed the skirt out with her fingers. They weren't shaking anymore. Why had they been shaking? And where was she? Twirling a braid absentmindedly, she wandered around the empty loft. Where were Mark and Roger? And Maureen and Joanne? And Collins? Maybe they'd gone down to her apartment or out to the Life. Deciding she should find out, Mimi wandered over to the window and pushed it open. Warm sunlight splashed in on her face and she squinted, stepping further out onto the platform. Everything was so bright and clean and… so not New York. Leaning against the rail, Mimi muttered to herself, "I have a feeling I'm not in New York anymore."


	2. Over The Rainbow To Blow Off Auntie Em

Title: Why Dorothy and Toto Went Over The Rainbow…  
Author: Ms. Friz **discoapocalypse**)  
Feedback: is better than Collins's subway dance. Oh, I lied. It's not. But it's still good.  
Pairing: n/a  
Word Count: 1858  
Rating: PG13 (language)  
Genre: General/Humor/Cross over  
Summary: Chapter 2. Mimi finds herself in a strange unfamiliar place… with some familiar faces.  
Notes:  
Special Thanks: to Zai, to my Angel  
Spoilers: Hehe… none for you.  
Warnings: F word.   
Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I rent. Nor do I own Oz and it's inhabitants.

Chapter Two

Over The Rainbow (To Blow Off Auntie Em)

Everything was beautiful. The air smelt heavily of peppermint and bubblegum, the sky was fresh and clean, a bright blue, the color of Angel's nails, and the colors were fantastic, like something from a crazy psychedelic dream world. A clear blue stream floated underneath a stone bridge where near by giggles emanated from a small bush. Mimi turned to look, rather frightened that someone else was here, let alone a talking bush.

"Hello?" she called quietly, still twisting her braid. Cautiously, she stepped off of the fire escape and onto the crayon green grass, which by the fresh smell it gave off, had been recently cut. More giggles. She turned around, staring back at the loft, which had apparently dropped down into this strange Technicolor world. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

A tiny shrub next to the loft shook again as tiny giggles filled the air. Mimi chewed on her lip nervously as she spun around, eyeing her surroundings. A quiet hum reached her ears and she turned to see a tiny pink bubble floating gently from the sky. It grew larger in size as it neared the earth as did the hum in volume, more chords adding, the intensity growing. Mimi was frozen, scared and anxious, wondering what the pink bubble was. And with a loud pop, the bubble disappeared, replaced by huge clouds of pink smoke.

"Ugg! What is this?" a voice coughed. "Woah, honey. Easy on the smoke!"

Mimi saw a pair of hands waving through the smoke, the nails had flecks of blue splattered on them and soon a pair of arms were visible. Mimi stepped backwards as the figure materialized in front of her. Blue toes wiggled at Mimi inside of silver wedged sandals. Thick pink glittery ribbon snaked up around perfectly sculpted legs and above the knees, a floofy pink ballerina skirt flared out. The dress clung tightly to the body and white zebra stripes jagged down across the abdomen. The lips were painted a dark red and glitter was splashed above the eyes. The hair was a neat black bob cut and a sparkly tiara sat atop it, shining as brightly as the wand that rest between the blue finger nails. Her right hip cocked to the side, her hand swinging out and coming back in to rest on it, and she smiled at Mimi.

"Hey honey," she smiled.

Mimi gaped at the beautiful creature in front of her.

Getting the reaction she'd expected, the witch giggled and stood up straight. "So, sweetie, are you a good witch or are you a bad witch?"

"Wha?" Mimi stammered.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she repeated, batting her eyelashes.

"But, I'm not a witch. Aren't witches old and ugly? And green?"

"Honey," the witch said, placing a hand on her hip. "Do I look old and ugly to you? And I better not look green…"

"No," Mimi shook her head. "It's just… I've never met a beautiful witch before."

Giggles erupted once again.

"What is that?" Mimi asked, spinning around. "Are the bushes laughing?"

"No, honey," the witch laughed. "Those are the munchkins."

"Munchkins? Isn't that a little politically incorrect?" Mimi asked, her fingers picking at the edge of her dress.

"No, sugar, this is Munchkin land. Those who live here are called Munchkins and they called me here because your loft landed here. And there's the loft," she said, pointing to the apartment building. "And there's the wicked witch of the east."

Mimi gasped as she saw a pair of legs hanging out from under the loft, striped black and green. A bright sparkling red slipper sat on the end of each leg, glistening in the bright sunlight.

"So they want to know if you are a good witch or a bad witch."

"But I'm not a witch," Mimi repeated, a bit more forcefully now. "I didn't mean to kill her. Who are you? And what is Munchkinland? Where am I? Where's New York?"

"Whoa, chica," the witch said, resting a hand on the tiny Latina. "I am Glinda the Good, the witch of the north. And you are here in Munchkinland, scenically located in Oz. And I don't know what this New York place of yours is, but is that where you come from?"

"Yes," Mimi replied shyly.

"Come on out," Glinda said, stroking the girl's hair. "Please come out and thank her!"

Mimi's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw tiny people crawling out from the edges of the town dressed in brightly colored mismatched outfits. There were tons of them, all swarming around Mimi and Glinda, shouting their thanks.

"See?" Glinda asked. "You've set the Munchkins free! You are their heroine, my dear."

"Miss Mimi, Miss Mimi," a tiny Munchkin chirped.

Mimi felt a small tug on the edge of her dress and she knelt down to get a better look at the tugger. A small barrel shaped man dressed in bright green smiled up at her.

"I am the mayor of Munchkinland and on behalf of the Munchkins, I would like to extend our thanks to you, Miss Mimi. You have saved us from the wicked witch of the east!"

"Oh, you're welcome," Mimi smiled. "I didn't mean to kill her… but glad to help, I guess."

"You did a wonderful thing, honey," Glinda said cheerfully. And then her smile faded. "Uh oh."

Mimi looked up at the atmosphere, following Glinda's line of vision. The bright blue sky had turned gray and had begun to swirl. A dark cloud of orange funneled down to the ground, collecting in a heap on the grass. The Munchkins began to shriek and cry out, hurrying back to their hiding spots, whimpering and shaking in fright.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, clinging onto Glinda. "What is that?"

The cloud continued to grow, building up, swirling faster and faster until suddenly, it stopped and in front of Glinda and Mimi stood a most terrifically horrifying creature. Green skin covered by an ugly old frock, gorgeous dark curls falling around the shoulders, broomstick in one hand, dark fiery eyes glaring at the pair. She was pretty, but she was green. The woman unhooked a dark black cape, letting it fall to the ground, revealing a tight black cocktail dress. A tall cone shaped hat sat upon her dark curls and she dropped her broom on top of the cloak.

"Who killed my sister?" the woman shrieked. She scurried over to the pair of legs under the loft, frowning.

"I thought you said she was dead," Mimi whispered.

"She is," Glinda whispered back, holding on tight to Mimi. "That's her sister, Mo, the wicked witch of the west."

"Who killed my sister?" the witch demanded again, running back over to the girl. "Was it you?"

Mimi winced slightly as the green woman stuck her finger in her face, waving it around. "No," Mimi shook her head. "I didn't mean to. It… it was an accident."

"So it was you!" the green woman shouted. "You killed my sister."

"Erm, aren't you… forgetting something?" Glinda asked sheepishly.

"What?"

"The ruby slippers," Glinda said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah," the green witch nodded, her face softening. "Good point." She scurried back to the loft, peering underneath at the slippers. "They're gone!"

"Yeah, I know," Glinda said, non chalantly.

"Where'd they go?" Mimi asked.

"Look down," Glinda whispered, nudging Mimi.

"They're on me!" Mimi gasped, glancing down at her now sparkling feet.

"Give them back!" Mo shouted.

"Can't," Glinda shrugged. "There they are and there they'll stay. They're too cute to waste. Damn, wish I had a pair."

"You can have them," Mimi said. "I don't want them. I just want to get home."

"Oh, no, sweetie," Glinda shook her head. "You must never take them off. They'll keep you safe."

"Those are mine, damn it," the green witch shouted.

"Not anymore," Glinda said, sticking out her tongue. "You leave Mimi alone."

The green witch marched right up to the girl in the plaid, standing inches away from her face. "You watch it, girl. I'll get you. Those shoes are mine!" She stepped back slightly. "I have the perfect outfit to wear them with and everything," she grinned, fluffing her curls.

Glinda rolled her eyes, waving her wand around. "Too bad," she said. "Now get out of here, before someone drops a loft on you."

The witch nearly dropped to the ground, covering her head with her hands. "Jesus Christ," she muttered. "Fine. I'm leaving. Rather not be squished like her," she said, motioning to the loft. "Serves the girl right, I guess. Never was a bright one, that Nessa." The witch smiled as she picked up her broomstick. Her tone turned harsh again. "Now, you just watch it. I'll get you yet."

And with a wave of her arm, the orange smoke returned, swallowing the witch with a loud bang.

"Oh, shit," Mimi said, sinking down onto the ground. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Glinda knelt down beside her. "Don't worry, honey," she smiled, kissing her forehead. "Just keep those shoes on your feet. Don't let them out of your site. They must be pretty expensive, er, powerful if she wants them."

"I just want to get home," Mimi sighed, rubbing her head.

"Have you brought your broomstick?" Glinda asked.

"No," Mimi shook her head, letting Glinda pull her up onto her feet again.

"Then you'll have to walk."

"Walk? Walk where?"

"To the Emerald City. To see the Wizard."

"The Wizard?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Glinda nodded. "You can't very well go back the way you came," she said, glancing at the loft. "And I'm not sure you want to. So the only thing I can think of is to send you to the Wizard. The Wizard of Oz."

"Wizard of Oz… that sounds vaguely familiar," Mimi thought aloud.

"Uh, it's not," Glinda said quickly. "Maybe you're confusing it with something else. But, I've gotta be going."

"Going?" Mimi asked. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a hair appointment, sugar," Glinda smiled. "And green's not exactly my color."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road," Glinda said simply, pointing to the trail of yellow under Mimi's red toes.

"But, what if I-"

"Just follow the yellow brick road. The Munchkins will see you off, dear. Follow the yellow brick road."

Mimi nodded as the Munchkins crawled back out of their hiding spots. Glinda waved her wand and the bubble returned, swallowing her up, floating back into the air. As she left, Mimi heard her repeating, "Follow the yellow brick road."

"Are you ready Miss Mimi?" the mayor asked, taking her hand.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Follow the yellow brick road," the mayor said, leading her along the bricks.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, letting him see her to the edge of the town.

"Good luck, Miss Mimi," he smiled. "This is where I stop. Thank you for freeing us from the wicked witch."

"You're welcome," Mimi called to him as he scurried back down the road. "Well," she sighed. "This could be a very long trip."


	3. If I Only Had A Brain

Author's Note: Yay for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So glad you like it! It's very encouraging. I love the guesses of the characters. This gives another one away... and after that I'm sure you can guess who's who. But I'm thrilled that you like it! Suggestions are always welcomed! 3

Title: Why Dorothy and Toto Went Over The Rainbow…  
Author: Ms. Friz  
Feedback: is better than Roger prancing on the rocks in Santa Fe. No, wait. It's not. But it's still good.  
Pairing: n/a  
Word Count: 1224  
Rating: PG13 (language)  
Genre: General/Humor/Cross over  
Summary: Chapter Three. Mimi meets her first companion on the yellow brick road.  
Notes:  
Special Thanks:  
Spoilers: Hehe… none for you.  
Warnings: language?  
Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I rent. Nor do I own Oz, it's inhabitants and "If I Only Had A Brain".

Chapter Three

If I Only Had A Brain

Mimi continued her way down the yellow brick road, warm sunlight splashing down on her dark braids, and as she walked, she thought. Where was she and why was she here? The last thing she remembered was… being cold. It was very cold. And she was shaking. And there were voices. A deep voice, rich and full, male and he was on the phone. And then another voice, light and bubbly, but filled with worry. Her hand against Mimi's forehead. And there was a song. She remembered hearing the song… but the words and melody escaped her.

Mimi stopped walking only when she reached the crossroads. "Damn it," she murmured. She needed a smoke. Reaching into her pocket, she found a carton of cigarettes, but no lighter. "Great," she said, jamming the carton back into her pocket. "Now which way am I supposed to go?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she shifted her weight, tapping her foot impatiently. "Glinda! I followed the yellow fucking brick road! And look where it led me!" She looked around, scoffing. "To a fucking corn field!" She lowered her voice and sighed. "Damn it."

"You could go that way," a voice called to her.

Mimi jumped, grabbing onto her chest as if to steady her pounding heart. "Who said that?" she asked, spinning around in circles. She hadn't noticed anyone else around. Oh, shit. Here we go. She'd finally lost it. She was hallucinating. "I am never ever shooting up again. I swear to God. This is one fucking trip."

"But some people go that way."

Mimi grabbed onto her arms, hugging herself. "Shut up!" she shouted. "Stop talking! You're just in my head. There's no one here talking."

"Or there's always this way."

Mimi turned around, hearing the voice from behind her. "Aha!" she shouted, pointing. "Oh…" she said, lowering her hand, for there was nothing there except a beaten up scarecrow pinned to a stick in the middle of the field. "Just a scarecrow. And God knows scarecrows don't talk."

"So which way is it?"

"Holy shit!" Mimi said, covering her mouth with her hand. "You did talk! Didn't you?"

The scarecrow shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. And then he nodded, smiling goofily. "Yes, I guess I did."

"But… how can you… how do you… scarecrows don't talk! How are you talking?"

The scarecrow shrugged from his post. "I don't know."

"Okay, okay," she said, breathing deeply. "I quit. I officially quit. I will never touch smack as long as I live, just make this scarecrow stop talking to me! Get me back home! This is just some big crazy drug induced dream. I get it, now let me go home."

"Excuse me, miss," the scarecrow interrupted. "Are you talking to yourself?"

She turned around, eyes wide, and nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Oh," the scarecrow nodded.

"Where am I going?" she muttered to herself.

"That way," the scarecrow smiled, crossing his arms.

"Do you know the way out of here or are you just confused?" Mimi asked, still a bit freaked out that a scarecrow was talking to her.

"Erm… yes?"

"Yes? Yes what?"

The scarecrow smiled stupidly at her. "I don't know."

"Don't know? Great," she sighed. "I need to get to the Emerald City. Do you know where that is?"

"Emerald City," he echoed. "Nope. But it sure sounds interesting."

Mimi looked over at him, slightly annoyed. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing," he grinned.

"Nothing?"

"Nope," he said, grabbing onto the edge of his hat. "I haven't got a brain."

"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I know men are stupid, but everyone's got a brain."

"Look," he ordered. "All straw."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then how are you talking?"

"I… erm… uh… I don't know."

"Uh huh," she said, stepping closer. Long shaggy dirty blond hair stuck out from under his brown tattered cap and his eyes were the most gorgeous color green, like emeralds. A small smile flickered across his thin lips as he watched her watch him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she shrugged. "It's just… you look familiar."

"Familiar, huh? Well, I'm just a scarecrow. Maybe you've seen one before?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, I think I have."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Mimi," she replied.

"Mimi," he repeated. "Mimi. I like it. Hey, Mimi, do you think you could help me down from here? My arms are a little stiff."

"Oh!" she said, hopping the fence and climbing into the corn field. "Sure. How long've you been up here?"

"A little more than six months," he replied.

"How'd you get stuck?" she asked, fiddling with the nail in the back of the post.

"I, er, I don't wanna talk about it," he said. "I think if you just bend the nail down, I'll fall."

"Oh," Mimi said, pushing on the nail.

And down he slid, right off the wooden post, landing gently in the dirt. "Oouf," he said, his bottom hitting the earth.

"Oh, are you all right?" Mimi asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm fine."

She grinned, grabbing onto his hand and helping the body of straw stand on his feet. He wobbled back and forth, stepping all over the place, trying to gain his balance. He tripped over his own foot and flew into Mimi, grabbing her shoulders to catch himself.

"Heh, sorry," he said, inches from her face.

She steadied him and smiled. "S'okay."

"So what's in the Emerald City?" the scarecrow asked as she helped him over the fence.

"The Wizard," she said. "The Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard?" he gasped.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He's supposedly going to help me get back to New York, where I live. I've gotta get back to them." She was talking more to herself now than to him.

"Back to who?"

She turned around, facing him again. "My friends, to Roger."

"Roger," he said. "Sounds familiar."

"Well, Glinda sent me down the yellow brick road," she explained.

"Glinda? Glinda the Good?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You know her?"

"Sure do," he smiled. "If she sent you to the Wizard, then you must go. Hey. If I went to the wizard, do you think he'd give me a brain?"

"A brain?" she asked, grabbing onto his hand before he slid onto his bottom again. "I really don't know. I don't know much about this Wizard. This whole place is rather confusing. And what would you do if you had a brain anyway?

"What would I do?" he asked.

"I could wile away the hours  
Conferrin' with the flowers  
Consultin' with the rain  
And my head I'd be scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain  
I'd unravel any riddle  
For any individ'le  
In trouble or in pain."

"With the thoughts you'd be thinkin'  
You could be another Lincoln  
If you only had a brain," Mimi finished.

"Oh, please, let me come," he pleaded, holding her hand with both of his.

"Well," she shrugged.

"I won't be any trouble. I'm made of straw so I won't need to eat or anything. Please?"

"I guess so. I could use the company and even if the Wizard doesn't help you, you wouldn't be any worse off, right?"

"Right!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Mimi."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"So, we're off to see the Wizard!" he cried, jumping into the air.  
"Oh, be careful," she said, chasing after him as he slipped. "You've fallen out."

"Oh, how embarrassing," he said, picking up his straw and stuffing it back into his shirt.

"Are you ready?" she asked, pulling him back to his feet.

"Yes! We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"


	4. Got A Light?

Title: Why Dorothy and Toto Went Over The Rainbow…  
Author: Ms. Friz  
Feedback: is almost better than Roger/Mark smut!  
Pairing: n/a  
Word Count: 774  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: General/Humor/Cross over  
Summary: Chapter Four.  
Notes:  
Special Thanks: to ickle-s-10, who loves this and is amazing  
Spoilers: Hehe… none for you.  
Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I rent. Nor do I own Oz and it's inhabitants.

Chapter Four

Got A Light?

A warm gentle breeze ruffled the edge of Mimi's dress and tickled the edge of the scarecrow's hair as the pair walked down the yellow brick road. She twirled a braid around one finger as her skin began to itch. She hadn't had a hit in a few weeks and every now and then she'd get a craving. She'd sooth it with a cigarette and Roger would hold her until it was over. But finding herself Roger-less as well as match-less, Mimi wasn't sure what to do. Every nerve in her body was screaming for a hit and she could feel cheeks flushing and sweat dripping.

"Hey."

She jumped, startled by the arm on her shoulder. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded quickly. "Fine. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "You're just real jumpy and shiny looking."

Mimi dragged the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping at the beads of sweat. "I'm fine. Just a little warm, that's all."

The scarecrow nodded, not knowing what it was like to feel temperature and continued walking.

"Hey, got a light?"

The scarecrow's eyes widened. "A what?"

"A light? You know," she said, pulling out a cigarette. "A match."

"Woah," the scarecrow cried, jumping backwards and tripping over his feet. "Get that thing away from me."

Mimi's eyes widened and her brow wrinkled. "Geez, I'm sorry," she said, stepping closer to help him up.

"I'm not kidding," he said, scrambling backwards. "Put it away."

She shoved the cigarette back into her pocket. "It's away, it's away," she said, kneeling down beside him.

"Sorry," the scarecrow smiled. "It's just… well, I'm made of straw, you see. And straw and fire don't really mix all that well."

"Oh," she nodded. "Sorry for frightening you. So you don't carry them around do you?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Damn," she said, sitting back next to him. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" the scarecrow asked, sitting up.

"That," she said, standing and walking back to the road.

"Oh," the scarecrow said, hurrying after her. "Don't get too close. Those are bad."

"Bad?" Mimi asked, raising her eyebrows. "They look harmless."

Across the road on the other side was a small field filled with what appeared to be apple trees and standing a few of them were tall dark figures. Mimi wandered closer, trying to get a better look.

"Mimi, come back," the scarecrow pleaded, following after her, but not climbing the fence as she had.

"Hold on, I think I see some matches," she said, waking towards the closest tree. A small checkered box sat unopened beside the trunk and she scurried over to pick it up.

"Mimi!"

"Will you relax?" she asked, turning back over her shoulder. "I just need a match."

"Hey!" a loud voice boomed.

Mimi turned to find a tall dark shadowy man towering over her. Greasy black hair hung around his scruffy face and his eyes were dark and fierce. Mimi stood slowly, box in hand and swallowed hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled.

"I was… um… just getting some matches," she shrugged.

"Just getting some matches? She was just getting some matches! What the fuck are you doing in my field? Who said you could come in here? Can't you read?"

"Yes, I can read," she said.

"Then why didn't you read the sign?"

"What sign?"

The man spun around, searching for the sign. "It was… here a minute ago. Gah, fucking sign." He turned back to face Mimi but she had scampered around him and hopped the fence. "Get back here! Those are mine!"

"Quick, scarecrow, run!" Mimi shouted, grabbing onto his hand and tugging him down the road.

When they stopped, both were quite out of breath, but the man had stopped chasing them. Mimi sat down on the ground and giggled to herself. The scarecrow plopped down beside her, panting as well.

"What's in your hands?" she asked as she struck a match. "Don't worry, I won't touch you."

"In my hands?" He looked down. "Oh. It's the sign."

Mimi exploded into a fit of giggles, taking a drag from her cigarette. "That's perfect."

The scarecrow smiled proudly. "Why, thank you."

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," Mimi asked, pointing over to a green bush.

"I'm not very smart, but I do believe that is a bush."

"I know that, silly," she smiled. "But there's something sparkling in it."

"Sparkling?"

"Yeah," she said, climbing over to the shrub. She pushed back the leaves and found a big silver foot staring her in the face. She looked up slowly, following the metal. "What the…"


	5. If I Only Had A Heart

Gah... I'm so so so sorry for this being so late. I had writer's block and then no time. It's not as good as I would have liked it to be but here it is.

I can't write parodies to the songs. I wanted this one to be a Santa Fe-esque kind of song but alas. It's just the Tin Man's song. Which I do not own.

Feedback: is like Collins kissing Angel during I'll Cover You. Makes me jump up an down with excitement.  
Word Count: 1022  
Rating: PG13  
Chapter Five. Mimi and the scarecrow meet another familiar face.  
Notes: Had a really hard time figuring out who would play the rest of the cast. But after thinking about it and getting tons of feedback and opinions, I think I'm going this way. I might write an alternate version and see which comes out better.  
Special Thanks: to so-bohemian-like-you, my Angel (who is splendiferous), to Jai-Skywalker (who is fantabulous) and to ickle-s-10, PinkElf, Starlight's Delight and AngelxCollins for feedback and thoughts on my casting.  
Spoilers: Roger's the scarecrow. Spoiler, I know… hehe  
Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: Rent owns me.

Mimi clambered back onto her feet and stared wide eyed at the strange tin figure in front of her. It appeared to be a man. His skin was a dark shimmery silver color, his eyes big and brown. He had a small smile but it appeared to be frozen and he wasn't blinking. A silver beanie sat atop his head, in one hand was a book, something by Langston Hughes.

"Scarecrow," Mimi said quietly, eyes never leaving the tin man. "Scarecrow! Get over here!"

Scarecrow jumped up and rushed over to her side, his shoulder brushing against hers. "What is it?"

"Look!" she said, pointing to the strange figure in front of her. "It's… it's a man."

"A man?" he asked, forming a fist and knocking lightly on the shoulder.

The knock echoed slightly and the Scarecrow grinned. He knocked again, making up a little rhythm of his own, dancing around like an idiot. Mimi covered her mouth with her hand, giggling at how ridiculous he looked. Then a tiny noise came, a low grumble, making the Scarecrow stop.

"What was that?" Mimi asked, clinging to his arm.

"I… I think it was him…"

"Him? He's tin! How can he talk?"

"Well, I'm straw and I'm talking."

"Point taken," Mimi sighed. She glanced up at the tin man curiously and then the grumble came again, slightly louder and with more force.

"I think… he said… oil."

"Oil?"

"Yes. Most definitely oil."

Mimi scrunched her face up, giving the Scarecrow her "you're-crazy" look. "Are you sure? I don't see any oil around. There's some glass bottles around… and a half smoked joint." She crawled around on her knees by the tin man's feet, searching.

"Maybe he said joint."

"How does joint sound like oil?" she asked, looking up over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

She smirked. "They say that I have the best ass below Fourteenth Street. Is it true?"

"Wha?"

"You're staring. At my ass."

"Oh no, I mean… you do… have a nice… I mean… just find the oil can."

"Help me look, fool."

The Scarecrow obliged and joined her on the ground in search of something to unstick their new friend. The grumble came again, louder and slightly clearer.

"Will you keep your pants on?" Mimi asked. "I'm looking."

"Looking for what?" the Scarecrow asked.

Mimi sat back on her legs and stared at him exasperatedly. "Are you kidding me? The can, stupid!"

"Oh," he nodded. "This?"

Mimi leaned forward and snatched it from him. "How long have you had this?"

"Uh… for a few minutes. Found it when you first asked me to come over."

She glared at him. "You really need that brain, don't you."

"What?"

Mimi stood up, can in hand, and held it up so the tin man could see. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Mhm."

Mimi held the spout to his lips and squirted the liquid, letting his hinges ease out of their position. He rotated his jaw a few times before sighing.

"Oh, thank you," he smiled. "Could you get my neck, please?"

Mimi nodded and squirted oil there as well. He rolled his head around on his shoulders, a loud crack coming from his joints as he did. She squirted his other hinges, elbows, hips, knees and so on and within minutes the tin man was a free moving body again.

"Thank you," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Hey," Scarecrow piped up. "I helped, too."

"You pounding out your poor excuse for a rhythm does not qualify as helping," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Mimi shook her head and sighed. "So, how exactly did you get like this?"

"Well," he said, scratching his head. "It was about a year ago I guess. I was out here, reading my book and this beautiful creature walked by. I fell in love and we were happy for a long time but then she left me and took my heart with her. I cried and rusted my face and then it started to rain and well, here I am."

"Oh," Mimi said, patting his shoulder. "You poor thing. But you're perfect now."

"Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect."

Mimi made a fist but hesitated. Was he serious?

"Go ahead, bang on it," he urged.

She rapped against his chest gently and listened for a sound. It echoed back, making her jump.

"What an echo!" Scarecrow exclaimed.

"It's empty," Tin Man said, ignoring Scarecrow. "I don't have a heart."

"Don't have a heart?" Mimi asked. "Then how are you… moving?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I told you, she took it with her when she left."

He paused, looking back and forth between Mimi and Scarecrow before taking a big breath and sighing.

i>"When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,  
If I only had heart.  
I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental  
Regarding Love and Art.  
I'd be friends with the sparrows ... and the boys who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a heart.  
Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low.  
Wherefore art thou, Romeo?  
I hear a beat...how sweet.  
Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion,  
And really feel the part.  
I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper,  
If I only had a heart." /i>

"Oh, that was wonderful!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Fraid I'm a bit rusty," Tin Man grinned timidly.

Mimi squeezed more oil onto his shoulders and elbows. "Hey, Scarecrow and I are on our way to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. Would you like to come with us? Maybe he could give you a new heart."

"Well, I kind of want my old heart back, but… why not?"

"So you'll come with us?"

He paused, thinking. "Yes. Yes I will."

"Oh good," Mimi smiled, grabbing onto his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready!" he smiled.

"Ready!" Scarecrow echoed, grabbing onto her other arm.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"


	6. Playing With Fire

**Yay for reviews! I'm so glad you guys like this! I wrote more after shutting my computer off and once I was done, I had to get back on to post it for you guys. I wrote this without watching this part of the movie so it doesn't follow exactly, but that's okay. It's my cross over so… yeah. Hehe. Enjoy.**

Mimi smiled as they skipped down the yellow brick road, Scarecrow on one arm and Tin Man on the other. Each one looked strangely familiar, like someone she knew, but who? Those brilliant green eyes were unbelievably proverbial, the faint glimmer of hope in them, the way they watched her every move. And that warm tin smile on that handsome face. She frowned slightly. Of course they weren't familiar. When was the last time she had a conversation with a Scarecrow or a man made out of tin? She didn't even know where she was. How could she know who these people were?

"How much further is the Emerald City?" Tin Man asked as they marched along.

"I don't know," Mimi shrugged. "I've never been to the Emerald City."

"Oh," Tin Man nodded.

"I've always wondered what it was like there," Scarecrow said.

"I'd imagine it's probably green," Tin Man replied.

"I thought you'd never heard of the Emerald City," Mimi said, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he sighed.

"You're probably insane," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, what's that?"

Mimi looked up, eyes searching the sky in the direction of Tin Man's finger. Up the road in front of them sat a small cottage, roof made of straw, built out of bricks, nothing unusual about it at all. A tiny garden was in the front yard.

"I don't see anything…" Mimi said, squinting.

And with a loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening, a swirl of orange smoke cluttered the roof.

"Oh shit," Mimi said, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Scarecrow asked.

The smoke cleared from the roof and on it wobbled a very pretty, very bitchy, very green woman. She wedged her heels into the roof to keep her balance, holding her arms out to the side like a tightrope walker. A puff of air pushed past her lips, blowing her dark hair from her eyes. She brushed out the wrinkles in her skirt before returning her arms out to the sides of her.

"Woah," Scarecrow said, mouth gaping open.

Mimi glared at him before pushing his jaw closed, making him bite his tongue.

"Ouch!" he yelped, clutching his mouth.

Mimi smirked before turning her attention back to the witch.

"I'm ba-ack," she sang, waving her arms around. "Woah, heels were not the best choice for this job. Oh, I see you've found friends," she feigned excitement. "How nice."

Mimi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Scarecrow, you over grown mattress," she teased, glaring at the straw man. "And Tin Man," she paused, eyes running over him. "You're actually kind of cute." She winked, giving him a flirty smile.

Tin Man blushed slightly, grinning back at her.

"I mean… you rusty hunk of junk!" she shouted, suddenly remembering her purpose.

He frowned slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"Oh, don't get so defensive. It's my job to be a bitch. I still think you're cute. Anyway… okay, I really don't feel safe up here," she wobbled on the roof again. "One second."

Scarecrow tapped Mimi on the shoulder while the witch struggled to pull her heels out of the straw roof. She glanced over at him, eyes cold, but smiled when she saw what was in his hand. A bright red apple. He held it up in the air, wound his arm and chucked it like a baseball at the roof. It barely missed her, skimming her backside slightly.

"Hey!" she shouted, standing upright. Her balance was gone completely and she fell backwards onto her bottom, sliding down the straw roof and onto the ground with a loud crash. "Fuck!"

Scarecrow burst into giggles as the witch struggled to her feet, her hair tangled with straw, dress dirtied and nylons ripped. She staggered over to the fence, fuming, and hopped it not-so-gracefully.

"So, you wanna play dirty, huh?" she asked, grinning maniacally. She raised her hand in the air, waving it around before a ball of orange flames appeared in her palm. "You wanna play with fire, Scarecrow?"

His knees buckled underneath him as he scrambled to hide behind Mimi. "N-n-n-no!" he mumbled, ducking down. Mimi grabbed onto his hand and tried her best to protect him.

"Oh, come on," she growled. "It'll be fun. I promise."

The witch mounted her broomstick and rose up into the air, above the trio and tossed her fireball down at the Scarecrow, cackling as it landed on the edge of his pants.

"I'll be back! This isn't the last of me!" she shouted as she flew off into the clear blue sky.

"Oh, look what you've done," Mimi said as she pushed him onto the ground and stomped on his flaming pants. "Tin Man, help."

Tin Man pulled off his metal beanie and clamped it over the Scarecrow's burning leg, smothering the flames until they died completely.

"You're not real bright," Mimi told the hyperventilating Scarecrow.

"God, she's a bitch," he managed, looking down at his crispy pants.

"You chucked an apple at her," Mimi said, sitting back on her knees. "What'd you expect?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "Not that."

"What does she want?" Tin Man asked, placing his beanie back on his head.

"She wants my shoes," Mimi said, pointing to her glittery toes.

"Then why don't you just give them to her?" Scarecrow asked. "Instead of trying to get me burned."

"I can't," Mimi explained. "And you did that to yourself. But Glinda said I can't take them off until I get to the Wizard. Not until I'm safe."

"Glinda?" Tin Man asked, helping Mimi back to her feet.

"Yeah, Glinda. Glinda the Good. The good witch. You've never heard of her?"

Tin Man shook his head.

"Oh, good. I'm not alone. I thought everyone knew who she was. She's the good witch. She's the one who's sending me to Oz. But you guys don't have to come if you don't want to. As you can see, I'm a target for the wicked witch. I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Get out now while you still can."

Scarecrow scrambled to his feet and grabbed onto Mimi's hands. "We're not going anywhere, are we Tin Man?"

Tin Man shook his head. "Well, we are going to the Emerald City."

Scarecrow ignored his comment. "We're staying with you, Mimi."

Mimi smiled. "Oh, good. I was hoping you would."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tin Man asked. "Let's go!"


	7. Lions and Tigers And Bears Oh My!

**Dedicated to my faithful readers (ickle-s-10, PinkElf, doubleteamed329, Knack From Way Back, Starlight's Delight, RENThead2006 and everyone else) and to my Angel. Love ya babe.**

Chapter Seven

"Where are we?"

Mimi stood still, making the trio stop in the middle of the yellow brick road as she glanced around. Thick forest surrounded the three of them, the trees knotted and tangled, not looking very friendly. They grew so tall that they blocked out the sun, making the forest dark. It was hard to see for more than five feet in front of her face. She clutched tightly to Scarecrow's arm as she spun in a small circle, inspecting their surroundings.

"I told you we should have asked for directions," Scarecrow sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"We're supposed to follow the yellow brick road. What more directions do you want?" Tin Man scoffed.

"Boys," Mimi scolded. "Behave yourselves."

"Well, I don't like this forest," Scarecrow said. "It's dark and creepy."

Mimi nodded in agreement, inching closer to him as they moved slowly down the road. "It's not very pleasant."

"And," he gulped. "I've a feeling it's going to get darker before it gets lighter."

"You… you don't suppose there are wild animals in here, do you?" Mimi looked over at the Tin Man.

"Of course there are," he said matter-o-factly.

Mimi gulped. "Do you think we'll meet any of them?"

"It's possible," he shrugged.

"Any that eat… straw?" Scarecrow wondered.

"Maybe… but mostly lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions and tigers and bears?" Mimi repeated.

"Yeah. Lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions and tigers and bears?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yeah. Lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions and tigers and bears?"

"That's enough out of you," Tin Man snapped.

"Lions and tigers and bears… oh my," Mimi murmured as they walked.

"Lions and tigers and bears… oh my. Lions and tigers and bears… oh my."

The trio walked faster, feet pounding against the brick, louder and more urgent with each repeated line. Mimi had almost forgotten what they were afraid of when a loud roar filled the air. She winced, covering her ears and jumping behind a large tree as the roar came again. Tin Man clambered over behind a small shrub, his metal body hard to hide from the monster and Scarecrow tripped over his own feet as he hurried to hide behind the Tin Man.

Something leapt from the woods, roaring again, landing hard on the road. A huge wild mane circled around a yellow face, black nose wet and eyes bright blue. It sat proudly, mouth open as it roared again, making the other three quake with fear. Scarecrow peered up over the bush he and the Tin Man had hidden behind, getting a better look at the creature.

"Put 'em up, put 'em up," the Lion growled, making fists with his paws and inching towards the Scarecrow. "I'll fight you. I'll fight you with one paw behind my back. I'll fight you on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed!"

Scarecrow stifled a laugh. He had to wedge his fist into his mouth to keep form laughing out loud.

"What are you laughing at you sack of straw?"

"Nothing," Scarecrow giggled. "It's just… you're a big kitty! With glasses!"

"I'm not a kitty!" he pouted. "I'm not a kitty."

"Yes you are," Scarecrow was rolling on the ground laughing.

"I'm not a kitty," the Lion wailed, tears forming in his eyes as he curled into a ball on the ground, inserting his thumb into his mouth.

"Oh, Scarecrow, stop it," Mimi scolded as she climbed out from her hiding place. "You're making him cry."

"I'm not crying!" Lion cried.

"You poor thing," Mimi cooed, scooching down beside the overgrown cat and reaching out to stroke him. Lion jumped, growling slightly. "Hey!" Mimi shouted, tapping him on the nose.

"Owww! Why'd you have to go and do that?" he cried even harder.

"Look, now you made him cry," Scarecrow said, crossing his arms.

"I was trying to help you and you growled at me," Mimi frowned, ignoring the Scarecrow.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," he pouted.

"You're a big baby," Scarecrow teased.

"Scarecrow!"

"No," Lion sniffed. "He's right. I am a big baby. I'm a coward."

"Oh, you're not a coward," Mimi said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yes I am," he said, big blue eyes looking up at her as he wrung his tail with his paws. "I'm the king of the forest but I can't even stand up to my own mother! See these circles under my eyes? I haven't slept in weeks! I'm afraid of myself… ah! Who has my tail?"

"You do," Tin Man rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Lion sniffled. "See? No courage."

"Well… maybe you could come with us!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing back on his feet.

"To the Emerald City to meet the Wizard of Oz."

"Oh, no," Lion shook his head. "I can't leave the forest. I'm too scared. Plus my mother'll wonder where I went."

"You're coming," Mimi said, grabbing his paw and pulling him down the road.

"No… no, no, no," he mumbled as Tin Man and Scarecrow pushed him towards Mimi.

"Yes," she smiled. "Yes, yes, yes. The Wizard will give you courage. He's getting Scarecrow a brain and Tin Man a heart and he's going to get me home."

"You don't have a brain?" Lion asked as the boys continued to push him.

"Shut up," Scarecrow grumbled.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Mimi exclaimed, skipping as the boys followed.


	8. The Witches Castle

Okay, so you wanna know what I did? I forgot the lion's song! Gah. slaps forehead So it would have been a lovely way to end my last chapter, but oh well. It's starting this one.

**Here's the sneak preview of what's up in this chapter and what's to come.**

**Up in this chapter: Lion talks about wanting the nerve; Wicked Witch plots against the quartette with her partner-in-crime**

**Next chapter: Reaching the Emerald City…?**

Chapter 8 

"Are you sure you guys aren't ashamed to be in the company of a cowardly lion?" Lion asked, his head ducking slightly. "I would be."

Mimi smiled. "Of course not."

"Thanks," he smiled, rubbing a paw across his face. "It's just…

Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy,

When you're born to be a sissy  
Without the vim and verve.  
But I could show my prowess, be a lion not a mou-ess  
If I only had the nerve.  
I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a DandyLion,  
A fate I don't deserve

I'd be brave as a blizzard," he hummed.

"I'd be gentle as a lizard," Tin Man piped up.

"I'd be clever as a gizzard," Scarecrow added.

"If the Wizard is a wizard who will serve," Mimi said, looking them all in the eye.

"Then I'm sure to get a brain!"

"A heart!"

"A home!"

"The nerve!"

"Ugg, they're back. Will you look at that Joanne? Look how… happy they all are," she spat, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Maureen," the monkey sighed, glancing over at the Crystal ball. "Happy. Very happy."

"She's found friends. And they're not going to listen to me. I told them to leave her alone. I told them not to go. No one ever listens to me."

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I wasn't listening."

"Shut up," Maureen growled as she stormed over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"Making something," she mumbled from behind a book.

"Hey, be careful. Remember the last time you tried to make something? I sprouted wings."

"That was not my fault. It was that Goddamned Wizard. He tricked me."

"Blah blah blah," Joanne murmured, turning her attention back to the paper. "So what are you making?"

"Something," Maureen replied, tossing some red powder into her cauldron. "Since when did you care what I do?"

"Since… never mind."

Maureen rolled her eyes before tossing something else into her cauldron, causing sparks to shoot up. She eyed the pot nervously before adding the last ingredient and shielding her face. No explosion. Phew.

"Okay, it's done," she smiled triumphantly.

"Woo hoo," Joanne said sarcastically. She turned to examine the concoction. "Hey, what is that?"

"Poison stuff," she explained, moving back to her crystal ball.

"Hey, be careful with that," Joanne said nervously, moving towards the ball.

"I know what I'm doing," she grumbled. "It won't kill 'em. I'm not that mean. Plus that Lion is pretty cute."

Joanne folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I mean… you're cute, Pookie. The cutest."

"Whatever," Joanne sighed, setting her elbows on the table and propping her chin up in the palms of her hands.

"Now… what to put it on. Something pretty. Something happy… poppies. Poppies'll work, right, Jo?"

"Sure," she said, not paying much attention to anything but the swirling red powder on the crystal ball.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," Maureen scoffed before mumbling some weird chanting and laughing. "That should stop them."

"Oh, Maureen," Joanne feigned excitement. "You're so brilliant."

"You better think so," Maureen said. "Now go clean the castle. Glinda's coming over for tea later."

"Glinda?" Joanne raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she smiled. "We've got a bet going and we're gonna watch the little girl on my big screen crystal ball."

"You're weird," Joanne sighed before scurrying off to find the vacuum.


	9. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Eeeeeek! Reviews make me happy! Thank you guys so much! WOOOOOOOOT!**

**Up in this chapter: Two of our heroes take a nap; Glinda cheats **

**Next chapter: To the Emerald City!**

Chapter Nine

"Light! Look! There's light!" Scarecrow exclaimed, tripping over his own feet as they skipped. "We're almost out of the forest!"

Mimi smiled, slightly relieved. She glanced up ahead in the direction of the Scarecrow's finger and sighed. The sun was shining and the sky was that gorgeous blue color again. She could smell the sweet flowers in the meadow and as they finally stepped out of the forest, a beautiful scene lay ahead of them. Bright oranges and reds covered the ground for miles and miles.

"Oh, aren't the flowers pretty?" Mimi asked, standing at the edge of the field.

Scarecrow opened his mouth to say something but Lion beat him to it. "Yeah, but not as pretty as you are, Mimi."

"Aw, thank you Lion," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Aw, shucks," he grinned, blushing a few different shades of red while Scarecrow fumed off in the corner.

"Look!" Mimi called everyone's attention back to her. "It's the Emerald City!"

Up ahead in the distance stood the most magnificent creation she'd ever seen. These buildings were nothing like the buildings back home in New York. These were taller and greater and prettier and greener. The city sparkled in the warm sunlight and Mimi could feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of returning home.

"Come on!" Tin Man cried. "What are we waiting for?"

"Yes, let's go!" Scarecrow cried, grabbing Mimi's hand and tugging her into the flower field.

The foursome leapt through the field, bounding towards the city, each one excited in hopes of finding the one thing they wanted.

"Mimi, come on," Scarecrow urged as he noticed she was getting harder to pull along.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she gasped for breath. "I'm just…" she paused. Sweat was building on the back of her neck and the bridge of her nose. It was getting hard to fill her lungs with oxygen and her head hurt. She closed her eyes and dropped the Scarecrow's hand, bringing her hands up to hold onto her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and knelt down in the field, curling into the fetal position. _Smack… need smack… too much pain… help._

"Mimi! Now is not the time to be taking a nap!" Scarecrow scolded, leaning down to pull her back onto her feet. "Mimi, come on. Lion, help."

"Can't… help…" he murmured, thumb back in his mouth as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"Oh, not you, too," Scarecrow sighed, rushing over to try and force the Lion to his feet. "Tin Man, come on. Don't cry, you'll rust yourself."  
Tin Man wiped at his tears and crashed over to the Lion, trying to help Scarecrow get the beast back on his feet.

"Don't forget Mimi," Scarecrow said, letting go of Lion.

Lion fell back onto the ground, letting out a loud snore.

"Oh, look at him, this is terrible," Tin Man cried.

"This is a spell, this is," Scarecrow said, backing up a bit.

"It's the wicked witch!" Tin Man gasped. "What'll we do?"

Scarecrow stared back at the Tin Man for a second, both not moving, both barely breathing.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Shouting won't do you any good at a time like this!" Scarecrow shouted. "HELP! HELP!"

"Okay, honey, I'll help."

"Who's there?" Tin Man spun in a circle, a panicked expression on his face.

"You okay, honey?"

Tin Man felt his jaw drop, hinges squeaking slightly as he gaped at the gorgeous creature standing in front of him. Scarecrow giggled slightly at the Tin Man's reaction before he nudged him forward, jolting the Tin Man back to reality.

"Uh… I'm afraid so," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh, good," the woman smiled, taking the Tin Man's breath away.

"Tin Man, this is Glinda," Scarecrow explained. "Glinda the Good Witch of the North."

"Nice to… meet you…" he grinned foolishly, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

She giggled and curtsied, brushing back a strand of her short black hair.

"Well, just look at the mess you've gotten yourselves into," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can you fix it?" Scarecrow asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled, tapping her chin thoughtfully. And with that, she began waving her wand in a circle, eyes closed, smile still on her face.

"Snow? Is it snowing?" Scarecrow asked, looking up at the sky. "It is snowing! Why is it snowing?"

Tin Man couldn't say anything. He was having a hard enough time breathing, never mind forming real sentences as he watched the witch perform her magic.

"Snow," Scarecrow repeated, hoping someone would answer him. He looked over at Tin Man who was now flirting with the witch and sighed. "How could snow help?"

Scarecrow knelt down beside Mimi and waited for something to happen. "Come on, Mimi," he begged quietly. "Come on."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to find the smiling straw face leaning over hers. She sat up quickly, her head smacking into his.

"Ooh, sorry," she said, clutching her forehead.

"No worries, I'm made of straw, remember? Doesn't hurt."

"Oh," Mimi blushed slightly, realizing how close the two were. "Where's Lion?"

"Right here," he yawned, sitting up beside the Scarecrow and shaking his mane, snow falling down into his lap. "Unusual weather we're having, isn't it?"

"And Tin Man?" she asked.

Scarecrow hooked his thumb over his shoulder and sighed. Mimi peered around the straw man and smiled. "Aw, how cute."  
Tin Man had his metal fingers entwined with those of the beautiful witch and was standing inches from her, smiling as she spoke.

"Glinda!"

"Mimi!"

Without letting go of the Tin Man's hand, Glinda wrapped the girl in a hug. "You feeling better, honey?"

"Yes, much, thanks," Mimi smiled. "I see you've found a friend."

Glinda giggled. "Actually, I've got to be going. I'm meeting a friend for lunch."

"You're leaving?" Tin Man asked, rather disappointed.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But you'll see me again. I promise." She leaned over and pecked his cheek before vanishing into the air.

"Aw, Tin Man's got a girlfriend," Scarecrow teased.

"Come on," he said, trying to sound macho. "We've gotta get to the Emerald City."

"Let's go!"

"Glinda!" Maureen shrieked at her crystal ball. "You cheated!"

"I did not cheat," Glinda defended herself.

"And not only did you cheat, but you hooked up with the Tin Man!"

"I did not cheat!"

"We said we weren't going to help or not help, in my case, the kid out! You wrecked the bet!"

"Well, she was going to get home anyway, so why don't you just hand over the ruby slippers now?"

"No way," Maureen crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no way I'm giving up those slippers without a fight. She won't get home, I'll make sure of that."

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked as the wicked witch mounted her broom.

"To the Emerald City!"

Glinda watched from the window as the witch flew into the sky, cackling evilly.

"Is she always this insane?" Glinda asked the monkey.

"Yes," Joanne replied. "Oh yes. You think these wings grew by themselves?"

"Sorry," Glinda said, petting the monkey gently on the head. "Well, I've got a kid to save. Nice chatting with you."

"Yeah," Joanne sighed. "You, too."

As Glinda floated off in her bubble, the monkey flopped down onto the couch in front of the big screen, flipping through channels. "Alone at last."


End file.
